Nothing You Can Do
by Skynica Dryhern
Summary: Not much to say about this. Sadstuck, Oneshot, rated T because hey, it's homestuck. It could be K , but Id rather be safe than sorry.I'm getting better at writing sadstuck, unfortunately. Or maybe that's a good thing. Critiques and reviews appreciated.


Your name is Nepeta Leijon.

You happen to have a variety of interests, but you are too preoccupied to think about any of them right now. You just said goodbye to your bestest moirail efur and are going to go hide. You stop and stare at your huge shipping wall. How you wish you had time to update it to accommodate all the recent changes. But you are under strict orders from Equius to go hide and stay put.

You do your best to ignore them, although you REALLY want to update them. You sigh as you lean against the wall. You notice a grate with a slight warm breeze coming through, but cannot open it because there is a big box in the way. You realize that the box is covering up your OTP. You sigh as you start moving boxes away from the wall. No one can efur see this. Not efur. You fondly regard the picture of you and Karkat that you lovingly painted.

Someday. Someday you'll work up your courage. But that day is not today.

After clearing away the boxes, you hesitate, looking at the grate. Equius told you to stay put, but what could a little exploring hurt? You open it and squeeze into the tight space. And start crawling. You sneeze a little bit as the dust finds its way to your nose, but continue wiggling your way through the ducts for what seems like an eternity. Finally, you see a little bit of light shining through another grate.

You are astounded at the sight before you. Terezi's dear scalemates have been mutilated. Poor Pucefoot. Poor Berrybreath. Poor Doctor Honeytongue. Terezi won't be happy- this will certainly throw a hitch into her investigation. Something else catches your attention though. It looks like Tavros's lance covered in something brown. You resist the urge to gasp. Oh no…

On the wall is a single word. "HONK."

A small shiver is sent down your spine as you back away from the grate. You should really turn back now. But you don't- instead continuing down the duct. Albeit your heart is beating a tad faster.

There is another grate up ahead, and you risk another quick look. Oh my gog. There is more brown stuff on the floor and on the walls. As you look closer, you can make out that there is a message on the wall. "ARE YOU NEXT? :o)"

Next for what?

You continue down the duct, and reach another grate. It looks like this one leads to a dead end, so you go ahead and open it up and step out into a small room. There are two transportalizers, one that seems to have been sliced in half. Is that grub sauce between them? Geez, whoever it was should purrrobably be less sloppy. At least clean it up.

You try to transportalize with the pad that isn't cut in half, but it doesn't work. Purrrobably the other end is blocked or de-activated. But that's ok. There's another grate that you are soon scurrying through. It's a really long one with no branching paths. Soon, you are at the end, and you peer through the grate.

You cover mouth to stifle a horrified scream.

Equius was looking up at Gamzee, face easily readable even though he was wearing sunglasses. Pain. Fear. The highblood cackled murderously as he snapped Equius's bow. How did Gamzee get that? You stare in horror as Gamzee continues honking and laughing madly as he…

As he starts strangling your moirail with the bowstring.

You are completely helpless to do anything. Equius no what are you doing why aren't you fighting back you're strong Equius fight back!

Your moirail's face turns blue as Gamzee continues honking. You feel the tears begin to fall down your face. And as the tears fall, Gamzee lets go of Equius.

Equius is dead.

That makes up your mind. You take your claws out and break through the grate, completely intent on Gamzee. You are going to kill him.

With insanely quick speed, he turns, whipping out and snatching your wrist. You cry out in pain as his grip crushes your hand. You stare in horror as he drags your claws across his face. Indigo blood drips down across his nose and cheek as he drops you to the floor. You try to scramble away, but the wall is right there. It's a dead end.

You look up at him. Gamzee, why?

He honks, twirling his clubs.

Why?

honk.

Gamzee….

HONK.

No….

He is right above you, smiling. "GOOD NIGHT SIS. green cat sis. HONK."

You close your eyes, mouth open in a scream that would never come.

You are Nepeta Leijon, and there is nothing you can do.


End file.
